


Remember Me? (Modern Merlin AU - Merthur)

by Lesterlockian



Category: Merlin (TV), Merthur - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brain Damage, Gen, Memory Loss, Merlin Modern AU, major death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesterlockian/pseuds/Lesterlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU where Merlin has lost his memory in a fatal accident. Arthur visits him in hospital in the hope that Merlin will remember something, but all he talks about is a land called Camelot; a fictional world which he has made up and confused with real life.</p>
<p>In Merlin's last moments will he remember his Arthur? </p>
<p>This takes place in Merlin's last two last weeks alive so I apologise now for any feels I may cause! This is also my first proper fan fiction so any constructive feedback is welcome. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merlin's Tale

"You know, when I think about it. I mean, when I really think long and hard about it, I sometimes wonder if he ever will come back.

I mean, that's what they said in the legend, 'Arthur will rise again!'

Well, I suppose I miss it all really. You see, I was only serving boy. I had Gaius take me in to make sure I didn't cause any trouble.

Good ol' Gaius 'ey? Hmm.

You know, I thought of him as a father, cared for me, fed me, gave me a place to stay. I mean he was a right grump sometimes but still, I could never thank him enough for what he's done for me.

I know! When I see him again I'll tell him I will.

But then again I'm not sure how it works, I mean does time still carry on as normal back there? Does the time freeze? What if I don't get to go at all.

I'll never see that beautiful castle again. Magnificent it was!

Oh, if only you could see it! You'd have liked it there. I can picture it now, you'd probably be knight, with your strength and bravery. Going out to defend the kingdom, slaying the creatures that threat it's protection.

Red!

That was the colour! I knew it'd come back to me, it always does.

Yes, red capes and silver armour.

I remember how long it took to make it shine, polish it for hours I did. Never once did he say thank you. Never once.

After all I did for him, you know really it was me who saved Camelot half the time. But I could never tell him who I really was.

No, Gaius said it was too dangerous, that I'd be burnt at the stakes!

But he would never do that to me, not my Arthur.

You know, he was much more different than people would think. You see, he was admired for his bravery, which he was of course. The bravest man I've known. But deep at heart he cared much more than he'd let show. He loved that kingdom. And Guinevere.

Deer sweet Guinevere, so lovely. Her heart was always so full of love, and she always looked beautiful. Charmed any man that lay eyes on her. And what she felt for Arthur, now that was true love if I've ever seen it.

I miss her, and now she's lost Arthur too, poor girl. They really had something, Arthur was so much happier when they were together. Even I couldn't make him that happy.

I wish it could have worked between us. It's probably my biggest regret. I felt something with him that I had never felt before, it was deeper than love. I never really acted on my feelings in those days, I always thought that it was the magic that blinded us together, nothing more.

'Two sides of the same coin'. That's what they used to say about us.

But don't worry, when I go back I'll tell him.

I'll tell him 'Arthur, believe me when I say, I never loved anyone more than I loved you. I mean, I know it's been years but, right know, I could tell you that my world was darker without you. I could tell you that I felt a deep pain which would burn and ache whenever I thought about you. I could tell you that I felt my heart sink and I'd struggle to breathe when I knew I couldn't have you. I could tell you that I felt sick from the pit of my stomach when I knew that my love would never be returned.   
But seeing you again, after all these years, I've learnt that I don't need to let you go, we have each other to have and to hold. We have a whole lifetime ahead of us and a whole past behind us. So believe me when I say, I love you, Arthur Pendragon. Till the rest of my days'

And he'll take my hand in his and look deep into my eyes, and whisper back 'I love you too'. He'll hold me at last, his arms wrapped around my waist and I'll feel the warmth of his body on mine. And now we'll have each other and that's all we really need. So many years of regret, but none of that matters now. He'll be my dollop head, my clot pole. I'll be in his arms and nothing else will matter. Before are bodies part he will lay a sweet kiss on my cheek, then we'll smile at each other before we take our first kiss.

He'll come back for me you see, and then I'll be fine.

You won't need to worry about me anymore, I won't need to take these small potions or whatever you call them nowadays. I'll get dressed by myself and make my own food. You can tell the nurses that I'm allowed out of bed and you won't have to keep coming to visit me all the time. In fact, tell them now, my Arthur is coming very, very soon."


	2. Two Days Later...

"I think he's trying to ask for you again, he keeps on talking nonsense about Camelot!"

The nurse opened the door to Merlin's bed, allowing Arthur to take a seat next to him. He had done this everyday and wasn't sure how much longer he could take of it. Every time he saw Merlin they always had the same conversation, and every time Arthur hoped that Merlin might remember something.

"Hello doctor, is it time for my potion?"

"No I'm not your doctor, remember? And it's called medicine." He took Merlins hand in his.

"Oh, who are you then? Have you come to take me home?'

"My name's Arthur, do you remember me?"

Merlin looked deep into his eyes. "Yes, I remember now! You're the man who came to fix my shower the other day, it keeps on breaking, won't be long till it breaks again-"

"NO!" Arthur shouted, standing up and pacing around the room. "DO YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING MERLIN?!"

Again Merlin looked deep into his eye searching for an answer but soon looked down, giving no reply.

Arthur took a deep breath and returned to Merlin's side. "Merlin, I'm your husband. You had an accident and lost parts of your memory. You're in hospital and the doctors are trying to help you."

"When will I be able to leave?"

Arthur paused, he continued with a shaking voice. "I don't think you'll be able to leave Merlin"

"Oh, is something wrong?"

Arthur sighed before losing all control. "YES, YOU'RE ILL AND YOU'RE IN HOSPITAL!"

Merlin quickly turned away from Arthur, covering his ears with his hands. "I don't like it when people shout!"

Arthur tried to lay a comforting hand on Merlin's back but was pushed away, Merlin flinched and curled up tighter on his bed.

The nurse said to keep on reminding him but no matter how many times Arthur repeated himself Merlin always forgot moments later.

"I'm sorry, forgive me."

Merlin looked up and gave a long harsh stare towards Arthur.

Tears started to fill Arthur eyes as he took the seat next to Merlin's bed again. "You're not going to get better."

Merlin turned over to face Arthur once more. "They always say that, but Gaius can help me, I'll be going back to Camelot soon. Just you see."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!" He lowered his voice. "You're not going to Camelot, Gaius doesn't exist, neither does Gwen or anyone you keep talking about! Camelot is just a children's story. YOU'RE ILL! YOU'RE CONFUSED!"

"No, but I remember, Arthur's coming back for me I remember him telling me." Merlin gave an anxious look. "I'm sure I remember him telling me" He gave a confused glance towards Arthur. "Sorry, but who are you?"

He gave a straight answer, like he had many times before "I'm Arthur. Do you remember me?"

Merlin gave him a questioning look before replying. "Yes, you came to fix my shower."

Arthur sighed once more before reaching into the bag below his feet. "No that was someone else, look I've got some pictures for you."

He moved to sit next to Merlin on his bed and opened up a large brown photo album.

"This is you when you left Uni, you got a diploma in Physics. That's where we first met. I was taking a law degree. Remember when we used to miss lectures so we could see each, the other students used to pick on us so we met in private quite a lot. What I'd do to give those homophobic clot poles a kick up the- " Merlins quiet laughter caused Arthur to stop. "Oh, you're laughing now are you?" He gave Merlin a little tickle around his tummy, their bodies almost falling on top of each other. Arthur soon stopped when he could feel their faces very close together. He remembered when he first kissed those soft lips, it was pure and meaningful, but now he felt as though most of his Merlin was gone. Their love had lost its passion.

He pulled Merlin back up so they were both sat together, carefully turning over each page Arthur talked through photos to see if it could jog Merlin's memory. Near the end of the book were their wedding photos, Arthur's hand started to shake. "Here is our wedding day Merlin. It really was the happiest day of my life." His shaking hand could no longer support the photo album but to his surprise Merlin reached his hand out and steadied Arthur's hand to turn over the next page.

Merlin started laughing as he looked upon the next picture, his face was covered in cake where Arthur had thrown it at him. Arthur remembered that day as clear as anything, he remembered pulling Merlin in to a tight kiss after the photo was taken, his nose also becoming covered in cake.

Time seemed to pass slowly as the couple sat together in silence, still admiring their wedding day photos. Merlin watched as Arthur finally let the tears roll down his face, he pulled him into a gentle hug whispering "there, there my little Prince. Everything will be okay."

Arthur began to cry into his husband's shoulder. "I know you probably won't remember me saying this but, I don't want to loose you. You can't remember me but I still remember you. You're too confused to love me the same way again, and even though I've already lost most of you I can't bare to let you go completely. I can still see you and hear you, and I can still hold you. But when you're gone there will be nothing. I'll only have my memories, and what if one day I loose them too. I can't be alone again, without you. Please don't leave me Merlin, I still love you."

Arthur realised that no matter how annoyed he became with Merlin he could never let go of the fact that he was still there. There wasn't much time left for them to be together so they had to cherish what little time they still had.

"Don't cry doctor, is it time for my potion yet?"

 

 


	3. One Week Later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, before I begin I would just like to say a massive thank you for reading my story, this is my first fanfction and it already has 100 hits! What!? I will definitely write more Merlin/ Merthur in the future so if you have any prompts I would love to hear them! Thank you again I really appreciate every read, kudo, comment and subscription!!! Enjoy (sort of...)! x

Arthur was back by Merlin's bed. The nurse said that he didn't have much time left, only a couple of hours at the most.

"When can I go home?"

Arthur wasn't able to do it today, he couldn't keep on answering his questions like he usually did. He decided to just go along with Merlin, listen to his stories and make sure he died peacefully.

"Very soon Merlin, maybe you'll be able to go that castle."

"What? Camelot? Ah, yes. Magnificent it was."

"Yes you've told me all about it before. What else was there, in the kingdom?"

"Oh forest, a massive forest. Sometimes I would climb to the tallest tower and just gaze out for miles, just tree's, covering the ground like a warm blanket. And the creatures. Beautiful. One time I saw a unicorn, the most amazing creature I've ever lay eyes on, pure white with soft silver hair. It walked so carefully you could barely hear it coming. And then there was Kilgharrah, I was a dragon lord you see. That dragon though, wisest creature in existence. He knew all the answers, not always willing to share them mind, but I could never see the evil in him. Dragons were always astonishing to me and I could never understood why someone would ever want to kill it-"

Merlin suddenly clenched forwards in pain. The heart monitor grew faster and louder.

Arthur looked up to find the room full with doctors and nurses, all rushing around and checking Merlin, shaking their heads slightly at one another. One of the nurses came over to him and gave Arthur a knowing look, confirming what he thought. Merlin's time was over.

"How much longer?" Arthur managed to ask.

"Only a few minutes, if any." She turned away and lead everyone else out of the room.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice was weak. Arthur hurried towards him reaching out for his husband's hand. He carefully sat next to him on his bed and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"It's going to be okay." Arthur could see the fear in his husband's eyes, he knew what was coming.

"I- I don't think I want to go-" his words became weaker and caused him to curl up in pain for Merlin. "Can you lay with me?" 

"Of course." Arthur stretched his legs so that he lay along side him. Merlin buried his head into Arthur's shoulder, trying to take steady breaths. 

"You don't have to talk Merlin, just know that I'm here."

They sat together in a peaceful silence, holding tightly onto to each others hands. Merlin reached his other hand to meet Arthur's cheek, gently caressing his soft skin he looked up into Arthur's blue eyes and brushed his thumb over Arthur's lips. "Remember me, Arthur. I love you."

The light in Merlin's eyes faded and his hand dropped to his side. He looked peaceful and calm. The Pendragon leaned over and gave his husband one final last kiss. 


	4. Camelot's Return

Across from the lake stood a man Merlin knew all too well.

Arthur Pendragon held out his hand inviting Merlin to take it. They finally came together and Merlin took Arthur's hand looking deep into his blue eyes.

He had waited years for this moment, Arthur quickly took his other hand and pulled them closer together. The prince whispered into the servants ear "I love you too".

Merlin pulled him into a tight embrace and rested his head upon the prince's shoulder. "I knew I'd see you again, dollop head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story, please leave any feedback in the comments! I've really enjoyed writing this and I'll definitely be writing more fanfictions soon!! Also I listened to Centuries (fall out boy) while I was writing this and it really suits the story of canon Merlin (There were a lot of tears!) This fic is now complete so thank you, I never thought I'd get this many hits so soon!! Hopefully I'll see you again reader, I'm currently writing a phan fiction and working on several Sherlock (johnlock and sheriarty) fics so check on my profile to see if their up! Thanks x


End file.
